


Scent of Devotion

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CBT, Chastity, Couple, D/s, Display, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gift, Kinktober, M/M, Power Play, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Submission, Top!Derek, Voyeurism, bottom!theo, dom!Theo, relationship, show, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek has had a complicated life.  But now, now he feels like he’s found home with his new master.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Scent of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts).

> Kinktober gift to 15 “bondage” day nine

“Fuck…” Derek panted, his back ached and his muscles were cramping, and they’d only made it seven hours into their weekend fuck fest.   
  
“Did I tell you you could stop?” Theo grabbed Derek by the leather harness he was wearing, the only thing beyond a mountain ash cock ring that kept him from touching his own cock that he was wearing. Derek groaned.   
  
“such a needy bottom…”   
  
“That’s a needy bottom, sir.” Theo pulled him in for a scorching kiss as he dragged his teeth down the inside of Derek’s mouth and nipped at his lower lip. “Fuck… the noises you make.” Theo groaned.   
  
“yes sir.” Derek blushed. He’d tried for years to get someone to understand that he was a submissive but a strict top. It wasn’t till he’d run into Theo at a gay bar that he’d found out that they were both into guys. Several shots later and they’d ended up talking about how they liked it in bed. And a very drunk Derek had said he just couldn’t find any dominate bottoms who’d give him orders and let him fuck them. Theo had smirked at him and put his hands on Derek’s wrist before telling him to take his cock out.   
  
Derek had blushed and looked around but a single look from Theo and Derek had his cock out in the back of a gay bar and Theo was gently stroking the swelling monster between his thighs. Theo had told him to keep his hands on the table and to make as little noise as possible, before delving under the table and taking all of Derek in his mouth.   
  
Derek wasn’t sure what the Dread Doctors had crossed Theo with, but he was able to suck dick like no one Derek had ever met before. He felt his claws extend and dig into the table as Theo pulled his balls out and put them into his mouth as well as Derek’s cock. He could do little but hold on to the ride and wonder if he had lost his mind or if this was really happening. And then he came. Came so hard he felt like he should scream but he kept his mouth shut through it till Theo came up for air, wiping his lips.   
  
“Good boy.” Theo praised him and he felt himself swell again. “Someone likes being praised…” He kissed Derek, letting him taste himself on Theo’s tongue. “You up for round two?”   
  
“s-sure?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Take your clothes off and wait here for me.”   
  
“H-here?” Derek looked around.   
  
“Yep.” Theo slipped out and went to talk to the bar tender who was filling a drink. Derek couldn’t hear what was being said over all the other sounds but eventually Theo came back to see him sitting there nervously in nothing but his watch. “You’re a very well behaved boy. Stroke your cock.”   
  
“yes sir…” Derek took himself in hand under the table, unsure where this was going but kind of glad that he’d decided to come in here tonight. He was nearly there when Theo knocked his hand away.   
  
“Let’s go up on the stage.”   
  
“what?!!?” Derek looked panicked.   
  
“I cleared it with Tom. He lets couples fuck on the stage for everyone to watch.”   
  
“But I’m a top…”   
  
“and?”   
  
“And…. Aren’t you?”   
  
“Nope. I’m a bottom. That big dick of yours is going firmly up my ass.” Theo stood up and held out his hand to Derek. Blushing Derek took his hand and walked naked to the stage where he was made to lay flat on his back, his big dick laying on his abs as Theo nodded and music began to play. In time with the music Theo took his clothes off and once naked, he leaned in and licked a long flat swipe with his tongue up Derek’s cock. Before capturing the moist head in his mouth and sucking, just a little hint of tooth to get Derek rock hard.   
  
“Eat my ass.” Theo moved and sat down on Derek’s face as he straddled him. “Fuck… yeah…” He moaned as Derek’s tongue worked him open, fingers being added to stretch him and pretty quickly he was as open as he was getting. “Hold still.” Derek nodded as Theo crawled down his body till he was straddling his hips and sank back on the cock he was holding up. He’d been jerking Derek off slowly while he was rimming him, so that Derek would be lubed up to ease the way of such a big cock going in.   
  
And with a groan from the pair of them, Theo sat himself fully on Derek as he moaned. He made sure his legs were under him and with a little work he managed to start fucking himself frantically on Derek’s cock. Derek wasn’t sure how long it’d been since Theo got dicked, it must be as hard for him to find submissive tops as it was for Derek to find a bottom would dominate him.   
  
“holy fuck…” Derek clutched Theo to him, he wasn’t going to last. He was too close, it’d been too long since he’d been inside someone this tight. Fuck, whatever creature he got his healing from, it was clear that Theo was always going to be virgin tight. Fuck Derek had lucked out here. He had to hide his claws and stop them from breaking Theo’s skin but he clung to him as he came.   
  
“t-theo…” Derek whimpered.   
  
“what is it boy?” Theo asked as he rocked himself on Derek’s cock.   
  
“I’m going to knot…”   
  
“Good.” Theo clamped his ass down on Derek causing him to growl as he knotted, turning Theo so that he was on his back and began to rapidly pound into his tight hole with all he had. He brought Theo who pulled him down into a kiss during thunderous applauds. They stayed coupled together for as long as it took Derek’s knot to go down, they didn’t get dressed either, constantly getting free drinks while they were there. Eventually his knot went down and they dressed and went back to Derek’s apartment to talk terms.   
  
That was six months ago. Now they lived in Derek’s apartment, where Theo had several simple rules for Derek to follow. Derek wasn’t to wear clothing, especially when they had guests. Where ever Derek was sitting his lap was Theo’s chair, and if he wanted, he could use that big dick whenever he wanted, but when he didn’t he had the right to cage it. Derek didn’t get to masturbate except those rare times when Theo wanted to watch or have him put on a show for company. But a couple days in the cage with Theo flogging his nuts and Derek would be raring to go. That’s how they’d ended up in these weekend long fuck sessions.   
  
“You’d better not be trying to nut already, or I’m going to get the hair brush to paddle those delicious fucking balls of yours.”   
  
“no sir.. I… I’m hanging on…” Derek panted, well aware that his nuts were still swollen from this morning, and the light bruise was half healed but he could still feel it. But the part that worried him was the swell of his knot. He was going to cum and he was going to come soon.   
  
“Good… I think another ten minutes should be fine.”   
  
“T-ten?” Derek panted.   
  
“You’re right. Too easy. Make it thirty.” Theo gave a dark grin as he tightened his ass around Derek’s cock. He knew his sub was going to blow any second. But this was too fun to pass up.   
  
“please….”   
  
“Though if you knot me before… I’ll just have to have you carry me to the hairbrush so you can smack your own nuts for me…” Theo purred in his ear, and that’s all it took for him to swell fully in Theo’s battered hole and begin pumping him full of cum.   
  
“Looks like you need to get the hairbrush.”   
  
“Yes sir…” Derek’s shoulders sagged but his cock lurched at the idea.   
  
“And make it snappy boy, I want you to feel the sting while you’re still pumping.”   
  
“yes sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season to give a little gift to my commissioners.


End file.
